Various electronic devices are mounted on an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, and a fuel-cell vehicle as a vehicle. Further, the electric vehicle, the hybrid vehicle, and the fuel-cell vehicle include: a motor as an electronic device for generating a driving power; a battery for supplying an electric power to the motor; and an inverter for converting DC power into AC power when the electric power of the battery is supplied to the motor. The motor, the battery, and the inverter are connected to each other with electric wires and terminal parts such as LA terminals attached to ends of the electric wires. A plurality of electric wires connected to the motor, the battery, and the inverter is fixed to a terminal block in a manner that the LA terminals connected to ends of the electric wires are overlapped with each other, and electrically connected to each other (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 5 is a perspective view showing a conventional terminal block is closed in the Patent Document 1. A terminal block 101 shown in FIG. 5 is made of synthetic resin, and formed in a box shape made by well-known injection molding. Further, a plurality of seating surfaces 113 are arranged on an upper wall of the terminal block 101 in a longitudinal direction (namely, arrow W direction) of the terminal block 101. Namely, the seating surfaces 113 are arranged along a direction that the LA terminals (not shown) overlapped with the seating surfaces 113 are arranged (namely, arrow W direction). Further, a nut 104 is buried under the center of each seating surface 113. When a bolt (not shown) inserting into the LA terminals is screwed into the nut 104 in a manner that two LA terminals as the terminal parts connected to the electronic device and the seating surface 113 are overlapped with each other, the LA terminals are fixed to the terminal block 101, and the LA terminals overlapped with each other are electrically connected to each other.